eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Eglantian Gods
The Non-Eglantian Gods, or Non-Eglantian Pantheon are all gods formed in the Overworld, with the exception of Osiris, Gaia and their descendants. Most of them created holy books, and greatly exaggerated their power in it, as well as creating a story of how they created the multiverse. Most of them have been klilled by Diomedes, but some still exist, who he still hunts today. History The Non-Eglantian Gods were created by the Elder Pantheon (Not including Teo) since they knew that new life would arise in the universe known as Priatram. Whilst the other major lifeforms of the other universes had a masive amount of intelligence, and had found their own way to deal with the truths of life, the Elder Pantheon knew that the new life forms wouldn't b e as intelligent, due to the chaotic nature of that universe not allowing for the full intellectual development. They knew that the most intelligent life of this universe, humans, woul be smart enough to think about life itself, but not smart enough to actually come to the proper conclusions, resulting in philosophical tortures. They would need a god to worship, to help them cope with the pain of reality. many different gods and groups of gods were created so the mortals could choose the one that appealed to them the most. Given their own universe, the Overworld, they were free to do whatever they pleased. Some decided to be lone wolves, such as Yaweh and Allah, whilst others decided to group into several, such as the Greek Pantheon, Egyptian Pantheon, etc... Most of them created their own written works (Not all. Chuck Norris is one who didn't.) to describe how THEY created our universe (Though none of them did...) and they completely exaggerated their power. "Omnipotence is impossible. Even a theoretically omnipotent being couldn't achieve it." -Painting, someone who knows what he's talking about. Some ended up being worshipped, (Yaweh is a good example .-.) whilst others, such as Banjo, God of Clowns, were avoided. (Which is hilarious, a Banjo is the second most powerful of the non-Eglantian gods aside from Chuck Norris) When Osiris and Gaia decided to get married, ALL of the Non-Eglantian gods objected, saying that only gods from the same pantheon should fall in love. In respone, Osiris and Gaia ran away together ("They don't understand our love!") and created the True Overworld to keep themselves safe. Try as they did, every single non-Eglantian god tried to break through, (This excludes the Titans, who were already in Tartarus) and failed. When Diomedes became a god during the Trojan War, he was ordered by Destructus to seek out and destroy all the non-Eglantian gods for what they tried to do to his parents. Diomedes has been confirmed to have killed the entire Greek, Egyptian and Norse gods, as well as all of the gods of monotheistic religions, who had been faking omnipotence for so long they became arrogant and forgot they didn't actually have it, trying to stand up against Diomedes and ending up being killed using their own holy symbol. (Yaweh had a wooden cross driven through his head...) There are countless that Diomedes has killed but remain unknown. It's known that Bast is still alive as per Turferon's request, as they were once in love. She is part of a small resistance group led by Banjo, rounding up what gods are left in preparation of a final stand against Diomedes. Sunset Eclipse By the Sunset Eclipse, all of the Non-Eglantian gods have gained more powerful, Banjo exceeding even Chuck Norris. Also at the Sunset Eclipse, Diomedes went totally beserk, charging through the Overwirld. Eventually finding the base of the resistance, Diomedes killed all of the non-Eglantian gods, including Bast. Turferon never heard the news, occupied with other things until his own death at the hands of Destructus. Part 2 When Guruthos was brought to this multiverse, Painting announced to him his theory that Guruthos should be able to animate gods. using all his magical might, Guruthos brought back every single non-Eglantian god as a zombie. Chuck Norris immediately attacked Guruthos, but was insta-killed again by Painting. Banjo was chosen as the new leader of this zombie horde. Beyond this, it's pretty undetirmined. The zombies attack the human race, end up killing the Ninja Grandmaster, the horde causes the fuzzers and mice to join together to create a giant war factory similar to The Soup, and yeah.